Conditioning hair treatments comprising various combinations of cleansing surfactant and hair conditioning agents are known. These shampoo products typically comprise an anionic surfactant in combination with a conditioning agent such as silicone. The silicone is deposited onto the hair resulting in the formation of a film. The silicone film gives excellent conditioning but a problem is that it may also result in a heavy, oily feel, particularly amongst consumers who oil their hair. The oiling habit is widely practised by around 800 million people across the Central Asia and Middle East region. Pre wash oiling is done as it is believed that oils nourish hair and protect it during the wash process. Post wash oiling is done for manageability and styling.
There is therefore a need for a shampoo which can provide conditioning benefits to the hair without adversely affecting its clean feel.
The present inventors have found that shampoo compositions which contain a combination of anionic surfactant, cationic surfactant and emulsified cationic particles of silicone provide conditioning benefits, enhanced removal of oily materials accumulated on the hair, and superior clean feel, especially amongst consumers who oil their hair.
WO 99/29286 provides hair treatment compositions for superior conditioning which comprise a combination of amino functionalised silicone and hydroxyl functionalised silicone. The compositions may be formulated as a shampoo with anionic surfactant or as a conditioner with cationic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,076 describes a cleansing and conditioning composition for the hair based on an alkylpolyglycoside-type surfactant washing base combined with a conditioner system comprising fatty alcohol, cationic surfactant and optional cationic silicone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,586 describes a conditioner for application to hair before or after shampooing which incorporates a cationic emulsion of an amino-functional silicone polymer in combination with a cationic surfactant-emulsifier and a cationic polymer. This is said to improved deposition of the silicone on the hydrophilic hair surface.
GB 2,177,108 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,210 describe shampoos comprising anionic surfactant, suspending agent, a lauryl trimethyl quaternary ammonium salt and a silicone which may be a polyalkyl siloxane, a polyaryl siloxane, a polyalkylaryl siloxane or a polyether siloxane copolymer. The shampoos are said to possess good stability and provide superior hair conditioning.
JP 06/293,620 describes a shampoo containing a lauryl trimethyl quaternary ammonium salt in conjunction with anionic and amphoteric surfactant. The shampoo is said to show good foamability and softening properties without damaging the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,436 describes a conditioning shampoo which exhibits enhanced antistatic properties due to the use of a specific mixture of monoalkyl quaternary ammonium salt and di-alkyl ethoxylated quaternary salt. The advantage of this is said to be that effective, low cost conditioning shampoos can be prepared which are free of conditioning amounts of silicone conditioning agents.
None of the above documents disclose or suggest a combination of anionic surfactant, cationic surfactant and emulsified cationic particles of silicone in a shampoo to provide enhanced conditioning, oil removal and clean feel.